The Center for Functional and Molecular Imaging (CFMI) operates a 3 Tesla Siemens Magnetom Tim Trio MRI scanner that was purchased by Georgetown University Medical Center (GUMC) in 2003. Currently, 35 principal investigators from 9 different institutions use this scanner to carry out a wide range of neuroimaging research projects. Currently, there are 25 projects supported by NIH grant funding totaling $6,500,000 in annual direct costs. GUMC covered all of the $3,200,000 required to purchase the scanner, renovate the facilities to accommodate the instrument, and purchase the necessary data archiving and analysis computer hardware and software. The imaging center is supported as a core facility by Children's National Medical Center's Intellectual and Developmental Disorders Research Center (5P30HD040677-13). We are requesting $1,313,766 to purchase the Prisma upgrade to our Tim Trio 3.0T MRI scanner. This upgrade includes: an upgrade to the RF receiver system to a total of 64 RF receive channels; a 64-channel head/neck coil; and an upgrade of the gradient system with a maximum strength of 80 mT/m in all axes simultaneously with a slew rate of 200 T/m/s. The gradient system also employs a force- compensated design for reduced vibrations to minimize acoustic noise. Other important features include much greater B1 homogeneity with TimTX TrueForm and superior signal stability even for demanding long measurements due to the new XR 80/200 gradient cooling system. In addition, the upgrade includes a 3D sequence for arterial spin labeling (our current sequence is a Works In Progress ?WIP? that cannot be used on the Prisma) as well as a 32-channel head coil for compatibility with multi-site studies such as the Alzheimer's Disease Neuroimaging Initiative (ADNI) and the Human Connectome Project (HCP). This upgrade will ensure that the facilities at CFMI, which are utilized by a diverse group of NIH funded users from across the greater Washington, DC metro area, continues to provide the most up-to-date and advanced neuroimaging capabilities.